victorious_user_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mrs.leohoward
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Victorious User Relationships Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Yo Hey, you. I wonna b a admin bc I is awesome and goods at eddieting. If u don't make me admin, I troll you. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz! Reallys? Yays! I is admins now! Woo. (Oh my god.. I'm killing myself talking like this. I'm a horrible troll.) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:42, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGz. I is like dyingz inside me soul right know. Lyke, srzly. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, it sayz I is an admin, so I'm guessing I is. (I'm dying inside right now...) Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Because I hate trolling people! Like, talking like that up there just hurts me. I'm such an English nerd. Haha. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Duh we can. lol. Um... Idk what.. I'll get on later tomorrow because it's 10:00 pm for me right now, and I have to go to school and everything tomorrow. Ugh. So.. Yeah.. I'll make a few more edits and then leave. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 01:56, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hellooo :D Yay for this wiki! :D This is silly of me to ask but can I be an admin? xD It's okay if no. cuz unlike somebody *Coughcough* I will not troll you because I am a nice person! :P ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol I would, but idk what pages to create! Can I make one with you? What should we call it? :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OMGEE We so need a graphic. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) What does RE even stand for LOL? I just use it. I would love that but not everyone likes her, but we can make one tomorrow maybe :D Also, YES IT IS! [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:58, November 3, 2011 (UTC) OH, you mean on our page? LOL, I was talking about in place of the "Victorious User Relationship Wiki" at the top of the page. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:04, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I can't see the picture. (Google is acting crappy, has been for months) [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 02:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Our page Yay. What do we name it? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 02:22, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sounds like we're cowards xD umm how bout Mrs.Cchoward? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL sure but 71 is kinda vague. Mrs.LeoCc? idk.♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL Sure. And yes, I saw :D Cool ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww, I know, I'm sorry :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea :( Maybe he just stopped going on and never came back. That's what happened to me with some websites. But wiki is different! :( ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's not the case. I have no idea. I'm sure he woulda told you. Maybe his parents found out and suspended his internet rights? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 03:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) hello founder of the wiki haha :D Success is sweet: the sweeter if long delayed and attained through manifold struggles and defeats My Talk page 09:14, November 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: I'm indifferent to that phrase. AND I LOVE LLAMAS! My friends and I have this inside joke about llamas. No one understands us. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:04, November 4, 2011 (UTC) YESH!!! DO IT!! lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 00:08, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Aww. Maybe. But for this long? D: Oh and btw, it's okay I don't really want to be admin anymore. I'd just like to help edits and stuff and have you enabled chat? ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 00:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) To enable chat, go to your admin bar at the bottom of this page and then click 'Wiki Features' and you can enable chat! :D ♥Cc71(talk to me!) No prob! :D Aw ikr. Me too! And can I be a chat mod or something? I don't need to be an admin. Thanks for offering though <3 ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 01:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it later :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 01:56, November 4, 2011 (UTC) WE HAS A USERBOX! lol. :D Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Pshaww. I know. lol. Are Your Girl Scout CookiesMade From Real Girl Scouts? 02:29, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha thanks ;) Hey founder! Tis an honor to be friends with you :D♥♥Cc71(talk to me!) 04:05, November 4, 2011 (UTC) LOL yeah was being cheesy on purpose ;P ♥Cc71(talk to me!) 04:36, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Haha ;) So what's up? ♥♥Cc71(talk to me!) 05:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :))) <3 StraightACarlaay 22:18, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Emily Hey. Awesome Wiki by the way :)> But just wondering... is there a pairing page between you and Nirenberge yet? Love you guys' friendship :)> HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 22:32, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey, LADAAY! Yola! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:48, November 5, 2011 (UTC) (Gasp) EXCUSE ME?!?!?! ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:51, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, but they are... ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 00:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it rocks :D StraightACarlaay 01:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) AWSOME!!! Hahahaha LH this place is so amazing and cute hahahaha ;) Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷAzulatatis(B+T)Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ 03:10, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friday ROFL. No. Just no ;P but anyway, TGIF :DD Happy Fridayy! ♥ 05:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG, I so forgot. I'll do it soon. D: [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure :D [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 19:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) And yes, I like the picture. [[User: Ciria |'♥♥''C''iri''a''♥♥']](◘I wanna run, run, runaway◘) 20:23, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey MLH, I was just wondering if I could possibly be an admin, or how I can become one. Please?? - [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| '''JK - I love you all <3'] 22:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gosh :D - Thank you so much :D *squishes in massive bear hug* I promise I will only use this for the powers of good. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:09, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah - I hate talking all professional on talk pages - I was like - how do I ask for administratorship :P That's a word. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:xD lol, Thanks! So... since you're a bureo, do you know what a Favicon is? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's this: I want one so bad for this Wiki and Victorious, but sadly, I'm not a beuro :(> HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) It's that logo at the corner of the tab. For example, in the Glee Wiki, they have a loser sign because that's what represents Glee. Click here to make it. Dunno if it works tho... HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 00:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Friends ~ You seem pretty easy going - and friendly :P Well I hope you're friendly cuz Im'ma gonna hug you again ~ [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Wanna make a pairing page? [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) KK, I have Minihoward or Mrs.Peanut as names. You can choose though. [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 00:30, November 6, 2011 (UTC) MiniHoward ~ [[User:Minithepeanut|'Mini is a Peanut']] Come @ Me Bro [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User:Minithepeanut| JK - I love you all <3] 01:11, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Aren't I creative? lol. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:37, November 6, 2011 (UTC) No. I was being SUPER serious. You didn't think that was creative? *goes and cries in corner* ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:41, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU JERK!! GO DIE IN A HOLE AND THEN NEVER MESSAGE ME AGAIN!!! Holy cow. Deja vu. ;] First Carlaay, then Liz, now you...wow. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) You don't deserve to be called mrs.leohoward cuz leo howard is too good for you. I love Lizoward! It's cute. Haha, Liz and I just had a fake fight. Not a real one, just with strikes and caps. ;] ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) APPLESAUCE IS BETTER THAN YOU. AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE APPLESAUCE. Yeah.... ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:53, November 6, 2011 (UTC) JUST KEEP ON MAKING OUT WITH YOUR PILLOWS. I LOVE LEOBERGE. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:55, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE JUST A ROBERT PATTINSON!!!! ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 04:57, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL YOU'RE JUST A CODY SIMPSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!! I BEAT YOU!!!!!!!!!! Can you go on chat? ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) FINE THEN. I'LL GO TO EXTREMES. YOU'RE JUST A MEMBER OF LMFAO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! NEVER MIND. Chat's being wonky to me. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:03, November 6, 2011 (UTC) OH. I DIIIIIIIIDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BURN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHA, LOSER!!!! Maybe it'll work now...I don't think so though. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:06, November 6, 2011 (UTC) YOU'RE WRONG. I'M SECRETLY A BOY AND LOVE MEGAN FOX. It didn't. :( ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:08, November 6, 2011 (UTC) My cat is being really weird. She's rubbing her head all over the computer screen. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE ''DREAMS ''ABOUT YOU. kk. sad right? ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, she's VERY silly. She's a siamese. Here's a pic that kind of looks like her- it's a siamese cat, so you'll know what they look like!! :] SIAMESE CATS FOREVER AND EVER. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) AT LEAST I DON'T GO RUNNING AROUND ASKING RANDOM PEOPLE HOW TO MAKE MY PROFILE PAGE PRETTIER!!! My cat's adorable. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:15, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL LOOK AT WHAT I PUT ON YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aww. You need a pet. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) DID YOU SEE WHAT I WROTE? STOP DOING THAT. IT'S UNHEALTHY. Pets are very cute. you want a cat. not a dog. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC) PERV!!! I TOOK IT OFF!!! CATS. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:26, November 6, 2011 (UTC) WELL LOOK WHAT I SAID. HAHA. Cats. absolutely. ♥Nirenberge213♥ Never mind, I'll find, someone like you. ♥ 05:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Suuup? xD Hey Leo... Neo? Peo? Yeah, whatever. Just note that you're the second person to call me Seggy Weggy! And nothing much is up, except that my holidays are over, which is terrible. What's up with you hun? Seggum 16:00, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Articles How do articles get voted here? HEY THIS IS A COUPON FOR LADY SOAP 16:58, November 6, 2011 (UTC)